habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Buddy item
Buddy items in the SuperPoke! Pets game do caretaking actions when one of the four caretaking action buttons is clicked. Most of them do just one of the four actions; they feed, clean, tickle, or play with your pet. Buddy items in SPP Lite Most buddy items do not show up in SuperPoke! Pets Lite and will result in the entire decorated habitat being displayed as pure white if any of them is included. This crashes SPP Lite and the app must be closed and restarted before it will display anything else. The only buddy items that are known to show at all in SPP Lite are two of the newer series which animate but don't do caretaking actions. Only a few of these are in the following list. List of Buddy items *Ambassador Mini Buddy *Berry Gummy Tummy Buddy *Butterfly Playdate Buddy *Buzzy Tickle Buddy *Carrie Petshaw *Carrot Bunny Buddy *Chalkboard Chuck *CharPette York *Chef Mini Buddy *Chocolate Stack Em *Cleaning Mini Buddy *Count Scrubula *Cowardly Simple Buddy *Cupid *Cupid Cutie *Cupid Mini Buddy *Cute Dragon * *Daisical Frankenbuddy *Dancer Reindeer Buddy *Dasher Reindeer Buddy *Dorothy Simple Buddy *Dragon Mini Buddy *Drippy Doug *Earthy Esteban *Easter Egg Mini Buddy *Elf Mini Buddy (Builder) *Elf Mini Buddy (Head Honcho) *Elf Mini Buddy (Painter) *Elf Mini Buddy (Wrapper) *Enchanted Candy Cane Pixie * *Feeding Mini Buddy *Flaming Frank Buddy *Flower Fresh Cleaning Buddy *Friendly Mini Buddy *Frisky Fox *Frosty Mini Buddy *Grim Reaper Mini Buddy *Gummy Stack Em *Gummy Tummy Buddy *Holly Humorificator Buddy *Lavender Mini Buddy *Licorice Stack Em *Lifeguard Chase *Luna the Magical Kitty *Lunchbox Larry *Magical Leprechaun *Mardi Gras Mini Buddy *Martian Mini Buddy *Masked Super Soaper Buddy *Milton the Playful Swimmer *Mime Mini Buddy *Mindless Zombie Buddy *Mini Clean Buddy *Mini Clown Buddy *Mini Mummy Buddy *Mint Swirl Stack Em *Mistletoe Mini Buddy *Monkey Mini Buddy *Mr. Grand *Mrs. Claus *Mrs. Kringle Cookie Buddy *New Years Mini Buddy *Nimba the Cute Cloud *Pastry Chef Mini Buddy *Peppermint Mini Buddy *Petranda Hobbes *Playful Lollipop Mini Buddy *Playful Mini Buddy *Playful Pom Puppy *Playful Pumpkinster *Powerful Playdate Buddy *Professor Tickle *Pumpkin Mini Buddy *Recess Randy *Retro Candy Feeding Buddy also known as Retro Feeding Buddy *Retro Genie Play Buddy also known as Retro Play Buddy *Retro Tickle Furry Buddy also known as Retro Tickle Buddy *Retro Witch Cleaning Buddy also known as Retro Cleaning Buddy *Rosey Clean Mini Buddy *Samantha Pettral *Santa Mini Buddy *Scarecrow Simple Buddy *Scruffy Hamster Buddy *Sheelin the Fluffy Sheep *Simple Mini Buddy Alliaceae *Smoochie the Reindeer Buddy *Snidley Ticklelash Buddy *Soap Bubble Mini Buddy *Spikey the Pet Cactus *Spooky the Black Bat *Squeaky Clean Batty Bat *St. Nick Present Buddy *St. Patty Mini Buddy *Strawberry Swirl Stack Em *Sunny the Feeding Swimmer *Surfer Tickle Dude *Sweet Corny Candy *Sweetie Bubbles *Taffy Stack Em *Tarty Queen of Hearts *Teddy Luvkins *Tickle Mini Buddy *Tickle Monster Mini Buddy *Tickle Wizard Mini Buddy *Ticklish Cupid Mini Buddy *Ticklish Spookster *Tiger Mini Buddy *Tin Man Simple Buddy *Tinkerbell the Pixie *Tropical Fairy *Turkey Mini Buddy *Whirly Wendy Buddy *Yummy Truffle Mini Buddy Category:Definitions